J.K.'s Day Off Part 2!
by Smeargle Spence
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I took that long-needed break. Anyway, I saw the movie and it inspired me to do more fanfic. So here is what I call "J.K.'s Day Off Part 2"! Rated PG for some very odd love mush.


*This is my second story, so go easy on me, but not as easy as you did for J.K.'s Day Off (Part 1) Also, please reply, and would someone PLEASE send me a challenge (along with the rules for challenges)? Thanks!*  
J.K.'S DAY OFF PART II A.K.A. SMEARGLE SPENCE WRITES AGAIN  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry: Dad? You're not my dad!  
Voldie:Ahem!  
Me:I MEAN 'Voldemort'!  
Voldewart: I'm not? But we would be so good together! Father and son, ruling the galaxy…  
Ron: Isn't that like what Darth Vader said to Luke Skywalker?  
Me: Well, if you insist on seeing it that way…*reaches for wonderful delete key*  
Ron: Ahhhhh! Don't touch the delete key! That saying doesn't come from that Muggle movie 'Star Wars' that is one of the best movies in the whole wide world including wizard movies even though wizard movies come with free Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's and Cauldron Cakes and all that good stuff that everyone in their right mind would like! How'd I say all that?  
Me: I like the keyboard, yes I do, I do, I do!  
*SUDDENLY, VOLDIE-*  
Voldemort: A-HEM!!  
*SUDDENLY, VOLDEWART-*  
Voldemort:Avada Kendavr-  
*SUDDENLY, VOLDEMORT-*  
Voldemort: Thank you.  
*SUDDENLY, VOLDEMORT LOOKS INTO THE FUTURE THAT IS TWO SECONDS AWAY (hey, he's not 'all-powerful') AND SEES ME, WONDERFUL MARVELOUS, GENIUS,-*  
Harry: That's not fair! I'm all that good stuff too! *starts crying like a baby*  
* OKAY, SEES NORMAL ME PRESSING THE DELETE KEY!*  
Voldiefart:*gasp* I looked into the near future and saw the author of this story deleting me!!!!  
Harry, Ron, Herm, Alex Trebik and Regis(who came back), Malfoy, Me, Special people I don't know and the other guy: BYE!!!!  
Voldie(now I can call him that): I will put a curse on you, author! (as he vanishes in nuclear explosion thing going in rewind)  
Me: *dazed look* Hello, Hermione.  
Herm: Oh, pooh! Get away from me!  
Me: Yes, whatever you wish, honey.  
Herm: Personally, Kendra Farie's stories are better. I get to laugh at people, not be laughed at!  
Me(in author stage): Hey, this is a strange story. It's genre is humor. Of course you'll be laughed at! Besides, you've never had anyone drooling over you before, have you?  
Herm: Yeah! Ron!  
Me (author):Not my point. I can change that. *ZaP! Ron, sitting next to Herm runs into next compartment, screaming*  
Herm: Not fair! I want my boyfriend back!  
Me (author): Okay. Here doggy!  
*dog runs in, leaving a trail of slobber behind it and slobbers all over Herm*  
Herm: Don't insult Ron!  
Me (author): I'm getting tired of having fun like this. *Sets back time to before Herm's argument*  
Herm: Oh, hi Smeargle Spence.  
Me (author): No arguments! Now this is the life!  
Me (Physical person in train, soon to be refered to as normal 'Me'): Hey, guys, will you excuse Hermione and me to the other car?  
Draco: Ha! Smeargle Spence and Granger, sitting in a tree, K-I-  
Me (author):C-K-I-N-G M-A-L-F-O-Y-'-S B-U-T-T!  
*Malfoy vanishes except for mouth, which is still jabbering*  
Me (author): Darn! Knew I had a bug in my Delete key! Petrificus Totalus!  
*Malfoy's mouth is frozen, but is still making noise*  
Me (author): That's no fair! How can I stop the inetivable?  
*Malfoy's mouth disappears along with noise*  
Me (author): I knew I made a better author! Now, back to Herm and Me.  
*raises and lowers eyebrows and makes cat noise*  
Me: Herm, let's do this somewhere else.  
Someone:*Taps on my (author) shoulder*  
Me (author): *Looks up and sees J.K. standing and frowning at me* Oh, hi, J.K! How's it going? *shifts to block view of characters*  
J.K.: Petrificus Totalus!  
Me (author): *Paralyzed*  
J.K.: *shoves frozen me (author) aside* What did he do to you guys?  
Herm, Ron and Malfoy: Turned us upside down!  
J.K.:Huh? Funny, it looks like you're standing on your feet…  
Herm: No, he made our world CRAZY! He tried to make me kiss the new character, made Voldie-  
Voice from nowhere: Ahem!  
Herm:- Voldemort pretend to be Harry's dad, made two game show hosts appear in the middle of the romantic chat I was having with Ron-  
Me (author)(somehow, even though I'm paralyzed): Hey, I didn't make you have a romantic chat with Ron!  
Herm: Well, we do have lives of our own, you know. We're not just slaves of your pen!  
Me (author): Yes you are!*makes Herm run around and kiss Malfoy, then conjure up Dumbledore, hug him, than hug and kiss Ron*  
J.K.: Enough! *uses Avada Pendavra on my pen, pen dies*  
Me (author):Wahhhhhhhhhh! Penny have boo-boo! Waaahhh!*Runs out of room*  
J.K.:Okay. *makes everything normal* Well, now that that's over what do you say? I think that…  
Harry Potter characters *all together*: Yes?  
J.K.:-that I'm going to take the day off more often! Like once every day!!  
Characters: *run around screaming heads off*  
  
IS THIS THE END? DEFINETLEY NOT! *voice from nowhere*: You weren't supposed to say that, you big oaf!  
Announcer voice: I MEANT THIS IS THE END!  
*voice from nowhere*: That either, you nincompoop!  
Announcer voice:I MEANT THIS MIGHT BE THE END EVEN THOUGH IT ISN'T!  
*voice from nowhere*:*faints with exasperation* 


End file.
